Homefront
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: The day started out normally enough for Diane Grayson, but after school she and her new classmate Artemis are attacked at Mount Justice, one of the places they thought they were safe. Could it bee Artemis is about to discover the Boy Wonders biggest secret, that he's not a boy at all! Fem! Robin Daddy Bats Homefront AU
1. A Day In The Life

**Author's Note: Homefront is my favorite episode, after Performances. I will be doing a rewrite of Performances as well. This is part of my Fem! Robin universe. I own nothing, please review.**

Homefront

1. A Day In The Life

Batman and Robin had come home from a relatively quiet patrol at about three in the morning. The city had been pretty quiet since Ivy, Two Face and Penguin had escaped three weeks ago. Ivy had been recaptured that night by Batman while Robin was busy hiding from her team. Robin had flopped into bed in her training uniform after half an hour of stretches and practice on the uneven bars and trapeze in the Batcave. She had woken an hour later and went straight to the upstairs gym to do some tumbling practice and hit the punching bag until her phone went off at six in the morning to tell her it was time to get ready for school.

Alfred was waiting for her when she got out of the shower and got dressed. She had taken a long shower, half an hour of blissfully hot water on stretched muscles and scars. Before she had donned her uniform she had used the synthetic spray on skin to hide most of her scars. Some of them she had to keep visible but others would have given the game away. She was pulling on her white button up blouse when a short but polite knock sounded at the door. She finished buttoning up her shirt before she answered the door. She knew who it was already and hugged Alfred. To most he was just a butler but to her he was like the grandfather she had never really had.

"Good morning Alfred!" Alfred smiled slightly down at his young charge. She was always so exuberant and energetic, nothing like Bruce had been at her age. He had been surly and a constant loner, rarely smiling. She was always grinning about something.

"Good morning Miss Diane. Breakfast is ready in the main dining room. Master Bruce is waiting for you. He insists that he accompany you on the drive to your first day at Gotham Academy." Diane grinned and popped her collar grabbing her tie off of the rack next to her door.

"That's awesome! I'll meet you in the dining room, I can't seem to find my vest or blazer." Alfred grinned at her, she might be a bat but he could still surprise her.

"They are right here Miss. I had them pressed." He handed her the vest and blazer on their hangers and she grinned at him and hugged him again, careful to avoid the newly pressed clothes.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be just a minute!" She grabbed the hangers and slipped back into her room to finish getting ready. Alfred smiled to himself and made his way down to the dining room.

Diane buttoned up her vest over her tie and straightened it so the gold crest of Gotham Academy rested right over her heart. She grinned and pulled on her blazer. She was excited about today. She would be going to a school that would really challenge her mind. Plus she already had a friend at Gotham Academy. She and Barbara had been talking for weeks about how much fun it would be to be at the same school. Diane pulled on her socks and grabbed her shoes and her school bag. She looked around her room and sighed happily.

Her room was decorated in mostly blues and silvery grays. She had a few posters on her walls, thought her favorite was the one she had kept from the circus of her and her family flying through the air in their act. She paused and laid a hand on the poster smiling sadly before she raced off downstairs.

Bruce smiled into his coffee cup as he heard Diane racing down the stairs. She could make quite the noise when she wanted to. She came bounding into the dining room, not even sliding on the hardwood floor in her socks.

"Morning Bruce!" She bounced to her seat and gracefully sat down. He knew she had to get all this energy out now because that wasn't who Diane Grayson was to the public. She was the epitome of a lady when in public.

"Good morning Diane, excited for today?" Diane grinned and nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, have you seen my camera?" Alfred cleared his throat and held out the camera to her. She grinned wider at the butler.

"Thanks Alfred! You are the best." He simply nodded and placed the camera, a Nikon of some kind, on the table. She helped herself to breakfast, fresh fruit and waffles as Alfred went to finish preparing her lunch. When she finished breakfast Bruce looked at her carefully folding his hands. It was only six forty, they had plenty of time to get her to school.

"So from the camera I take it you are already aware of who is going to be attending Gotham Academy with you this year." Diane grinned Robin's signature smile. He knew she was up to mischief but he had difficulty not grinning back.

"Of course, didn't Kid Flash tell you? I know everything." She winked and he rolled his eyes.

"I assume you have come up with a good reason for the camera then." She grinned wider.

"Of course. The Gotham Academy newspaper always does a huge spread for the first day of school. But their photographer is out sick. So, due to a computer error I got picked as their temporary photographer. It's really just for the day." Bruce smiled slightly, she was a clever one. He checked his watch and looked back up at his adoptive daughter.

"It's about time to head out, can't have you being late. Do you know who your student liaison is?" Diane nodded, the Robin smirk never leaving her face.

"Barbara Gordon." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Another computer fault?"

"Maybe." He shook his head slightly but he was still smiling. Alfred reentered the room with Diane's lunch bag, a blue one with silver lining and a black logo for Wayne Enterprises. They really did make pretty much everything.

"You have your utility belt?" Diane rolled her eyes.

"Of course, never leave the cave without it." Bruce nodded.

"Alright then let's get going."

About ten minutes later they arrived at Gotham Academy, pulling up in front of it in the black custom Lamborghini. Alfred parked and went around to the back door opening it. Diane stepped out gracefully looking for all the world like the lady she was. But only when she wanted to be. Barbara waved at her from the police cruiser she was standing by with her father. They made their way over to Bruce and Diane.

"Hey! Guess what?" Diane smiled lightly, already knowing what the redhead was so excited about.

"What?"

"I'm your student liaison! We get to hang out all day and you get the right kind of tour of Gotham Academy, my kind of tour!" Diane's smile broke into a real grin as she and her best friend hugged. Jim Gordon turned to Bruce who was smiling sadly.

"They grow up too fast don't they Bruce." Bruce nodded as Diane was practically dragged into the courtyard by Barbara. She waved at him and he waved back as she disappeared into the stone building. He turned to Commissioner Gordon.

"It was nice to see you but I have a meeting at Wayne towers in ten minutes and traffic is horrible." Jim nodded.

"As always." Bruce smiled lightly and nodded.

"As always. Until next time Commissioner." Jim Gordon smiled as Bruce got back in the car and Alfred drove him off towards Wayne Tower. Whatever the tabloids said about him he made a hell of a dad.


	2. Trolling Teammates

**Author's Note: I know I need to update Death and Fate, I promise I'm not avoiding it. I have just hit a snag, so I'm working on other things.**

2. Trolling Teammates

Diane giggled to herself as she watched Artemis pull on her skirt trying to make it be longer than it was. The skirt didn't really bother her but she had run around in scaly green underwear and pixie boots for the first few months as Robin. She was pretty comfortable with almost everything. The mini skirt was the least of her problems. At the moment her biggest problem was not laughing and giving herself away. Bette, a friend of Barbara's that had already introduced to Diane, walked up to Artemis and introduced herself. Diane took her opportunity and pounce, camera in hand.

"We'll laugh about this someday." She snapped a photo of her and Artemis and turned to Bette who grinned. Diane snapped a photo of her as well, so as not to seem suspicious. She then waved and raced back to Barbara, giggling. Barbara raised an eyebrow at her.

"Diane. What was that about?" Diane smiled innocently.

"Nothing Babs! I was just being friendly to the new girl." Barbara's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know her?" Diane shook her head.

"Nope, but I do know she's on a Wayne scholarship so I will probably end up knowing her pretty well." Barbara nodded slightly.

"That makes sense. But what's with the camera?"

"Oh I'm helping out the Academy newspaper, their photographer got sick." Barbara smiled.

"Always the philanthropist aren't you?" Diane shrugged.

"You know how it is, keeping up appearances you know." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Come on you dork." The bell rang and Diane grinned as she and Barbara headed off to class. The rest of the day went without a hitch, Artemis even sat with her Barbara and Bette at lunch. They got along well and Diane could tell that Artemis had no idea who she was really. Then the subject had turned to favorite superheroes.

"I don't know. Probably Green Arrow. He's pretty cool." Artemis had shrugged. Diane almost couldn't keep the grin off her face, almost.

"Not cause of the arrow thing?" Diane asked innocently pulling out a bottle of juice from her lunch bag. Artemis almost choked on her sandwich.

"What arrow thing?"

"You know your name. Greek goddess of the hunt and archery." Artemis breathed a little easier.

"Nah, not cause of that. What about you Diane? You got a favorite?" Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Oh not this again." Artemis raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"What do you mean?" Diane laughed.

"She's heard my opinion on hero's before. Her dad and mine argue about this a lot. I agree with my dad." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Commissioner Gordon worked with Batman, to help fight bad guys and stuff." Diane nodded.

"Yeah he does. My dad doesn't approve of Batman though. And frankly neither do I." Artemis looked at the young girl a bit shocked. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"This is practically the only thing we ever fight about."

"Yeah it is. I just don't like the idea of this masked guy running around breaking peoples arms. I'll admit that people like Superman make me feel a bit more comfortable but Batman is just too close to the people he fights. It's just a matter of time before he turns into the men he fights." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get how you can feel that way. I mean Batman and Robin have saved you at least half a dozen times." Diane nodded.

"Yes I know that. That doesn't change the fact that he is going to turn out to be just like them. And don't even get me started on Robin! He's all of twelve, that is child endangerment, plain and simple." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah we've all heard this speech before from you Diane. My favorite is defiantly Robin. He's kind of adorable! Not to mention he's insanely chivalrous. You know he actually helps you home when you almost get kidnapped, or at least he does me." Diane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause it's a good thing that he knows where you live." Barbara rolled her eyes. Diane dug into her lunch bag and found a small bag at the bottom. She opened it and grinned.

"Alfred packed cookies! Looks like I've got three extras, anyone want one?" Barbara brightened.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Of course, it is my favorite!" Barbara grinned and grabbed one of the cookies. Diane handed one to Bette and held out one for Artemis.

"I promise it's the best cookie ever." Artemis grinned at her new friend.

"Now that I have to test for myself." She took the cookie and bit into it. She could have sworn that she melted. It was the best cookie ever. Diane giggled at the expression on her face.

"Alfred does make the best cookies. You gotta try his peanut butter ones. The only one who ever made better was my mom." Diane smiled wistfully. Barbara laid a hand on her arm.

"I'm ok Babs. I just miss them you know." Barbara hugged her friend. Diane hugged her back and smiled as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her lunch bag and raced off. Artemis didn't see her again for the rest of the day.


	3. Sneak Attack

**Author's Note: Here is where we get back to the actual episode's plotline. Yes it will be tweaked so that it's more Robin centric. I own nothing. Please review!**

3. Sneak Attacked

The rest of the school day went off without a problem and Alfred picked Diane up at the end of the day. Bruce should have been there too but he was not, so something must have happened. Diane refused to panic. She got into the backseat of the Lamborghini with a lazy wave at her friends. However the minute the door was shut and Alfred was pulling out of the parking lot Diane turned to him.

"What happened is everything alright?" Diane was leaning forward in her seat, as far as she could go with the restriction of her seatbelt.

"Calm down Miss Diane. Everything is quite well. Master Bruce was simply called away on a league mission. He regrets that he cannot be here and hopes you understand and enjoy your time with the team." Diane grinned and whooped.

"Sweet! Oh this means I can keep on trolling Artemis and she'll never know it was me the whole time! Oh that is beautiful!" Diane giggled. Alfred smiled slightly.

"He did have a stipulation however. You must complete your homework first." Diane grinned.

"When don't I?" Alfred nodded.

"I will also have another batch of cookies ready for you before you leave. Diane grinned.

"You really are the best Alfred."

A few hours later her homework was done and she was dressed in her uniform, her mask in place and the boy wonder took the place of Gotham City's darling. Robin sat in the Batcave munching on a cookie watching the screens of the Bat computer with only a passing interest. Everything looked quiet. Finally she could go out.

"Alfred! I'm heading to the cave." Alfred nodded as Robin raced over to her R-cycle and hopped on. She waved as she put on her helmet and started the motor. She raced off to the streets of Gotham. Alfred looked at the screens of the Bat computer, he smiled lightly as he spotted what had made Robin rush off. Artemis was making her way from rooftop to rooftop toward the zeta beam tube in south Gotham. Robin would make it there first though.

Robin watched carefully as Artemis, in costume now, approached the zeta beam tube. As she turned around to make sure she wasn't being followed Robin dropped down in front of her. She almost screamed and jumped about three feet in the air. Robin decided it would be fun to freak her out a bit more.

"Artemis! How random and strange that you're here in Gotham city instead of in Star city where you _uncle _Green Arrow lives." Artemis floundered.

"I'm here visiting my cousin. She was in the spelling bee here… In Gotham city." Robin grinned. The last spelling bee had been six months ago.

"Nice. Did she w.i.n.?" Artemis glared.

"N.o." Robin gave a winning smile.

"D.r.a.g." Robin waited a second, then she grinned again.

"After you." Artemis glared as Robin bowed slightly.

"Your town, you go." Robin grinned wider and shrugged, stepping into the phone booth. The built in computer glowed and spoke.

'Recognized Robin B01.' Robin disappeared from the phone booth and stepped forward straight into a waiting hail of fire. She just barely leapt out of the way in time to evade becoming a crispy fried bird. She pulled out her bird-arangs and threw them toward the source of the fire. There was a clanging sound and she knew the weapons had bounced off of whatever was throwing fireballs at her. There was too much smoke to be sure of what it was. The zeta beam tube glowed gold.

'Recognized Artemis.' But Robin cut across the rest of the machine's sentence.

"Get down!" A fireball raced towards Artemis but she managed to duck out of the way. Robin leapt out of the way of another ball of fire as Artemis fired several arrows into the smoke, only for a shower of fire to be returned. They ducked out of the way. Artemis looked scared.

"What are we fighting?!" Robin shook her head pulling out several more bird-arangs.

"No idea but we're fish in a barrel by these tubes. Go for the exit!" Robin threw her bird-arangs as a distraction letting Artemis race off down the hall to their left. Robin followed seconds later racing after her friend. They had just made it into the hallway when a wave of water washed down the hall growing as it went.

"Or not!" Robin yelled as they were swept down the hall by the wave. They came up coughing and soaked but no worse for the wear as several fireballs were thrown their way. Robin pulled Artemis to her feet and they ran down the hall, forced away from the exits by the fireball that, to Robin's dismay, turned into a large tornado of fire. They were forced into the mountains built in gym as Robin tapped her earpiece.

"Robin to team! Aqualad! Come in! Can you hear me?" There was no response, and they were blasted off their feet as the doors blew in and the fiery tornado chased them inside. Both of them landed hard but Robin rolled back to her feet and yanked Artemis to hers. Ignoring any protests she may have had as the fiery tornado was still behind them Robin dragged her into the shower room. She began turning on taps as she went around the room.

"Robin to Batcave override DG4. Cave calling Justice League h o j/watchtower B01 priority red!" There was only static. Robin swore under her breath.

"Coms are down. Blocked. At least the water's helping." The walls began to shake, tiles cracked and fell to the floor as the fixtures and faucets popped off the walls water pouring in. Robin's eyes widened under the mask.

"Or not!" The water rose steadily and the only exit had a swirling vortex of fire in front of it. They were trapped. Just before the water reached the ceiling Robin took a deep breath and dove under the water she slapped an explosive bird-arang on the wall and swam back up to Artemis. She cut through the water like a knife. She had learned how to swim from the king of Atlantis after all. The explosive went off and they were washed out into the adjacent hallway. Robin barely gave Artemis a moment to catch her breath before she yanked her down the hall. They ran together, Artemis had an arrow drawn but that wasn't going to do them any good if they couldn't figure out what they were fighting. The hall lead them to the kitchen. It was empty.

"We need to get lost." Artemis nodded and looking around she spotted the vent above the stove.

"The air vents!" Robin nodded, it was one of the better places to go in situations like this, she knew that all too well.

"Good, go." Robin paused at the terminal on the wall next to the door. She quickly hooked her wrist computer up to it and began downloading cave blueprints. She knew the lower levels but this was no time for them to actually get lost in the ventilation system.

"What are you doing bird brain we need to move!" Robin looked down at her computer it was almost finished.

"Downloading cave blueprints, could come in..." She froze as she heard footsteps coming their way.

"Go! Go!" Robin whispered as they came closer and closer down the hallway she had just recently blown up. Artemis quickly scrambled up the vent and Robin followed pausing to pull the cover back into place. She scrambled silently after Artemis just managing to avoid the stream of fire that followed her up the tube.


	4. Trial by Fire

**Author's Note: I know cliffhangers are evil. But they are so fun! Anyway I don't own anything. Please review!**

4. Trial By Fire

Robin quickly dived forward to avoid catching her cape on fire.

"Ah too close!" She pulled up her holoscreen with the lifted blueprints and called out to Artemis.

"Go left." She did so without question. Robin glanced back down at the holoscreen.

"Take the first right!" Artemis turned right and paused waiting for Robin's next instructions.

"There should be a vent cover right in front of you, that's where we want to go." Artemis yanked hard and pulled up the cover. They dove into the vent and landed in a room Robin knew Artemis had never been in before. It was in fact a room Robin only knew from studying the cave schematics, it housed the air conditioner as well as the furnace that heated and cooled the entire cave. Robin pulled up the blueprints again.

"This way." They raced down the stairs just in time to avoid the ball of fire that fell out of the vents where they had been moments before. Robin glanced over her shoulder as they leapt over the rails to the lower floor. She could just make out a figure, maybe a woman, in the middle of the inferno. Her attention was diverted however when she noticed a beeping sound. She glanced at the temperature gauges in front of her. The normally green gauge was almost completely red.

"That's never a good sign!" Robin pulled Artemis away from the machine as the glass on the gauge began to crack. Robin took the lead as Artemis fired at their mystery assailant. Robin didn't bother to look to see if she hit the mark or not as she raced past pipes that were rapidly venting scorching hot steam. She heard Artemis behind her and pulled up her holoscreen once more.

"That other access tunnel should be around here somewhere." Artemis whistled at her from down the row of mechanical equipment.

"You mean this one!" She pulled the hatch open and jumped in. Robin slapped another explosive on the machine next to her as she heard the distinctly metallic footsteps grow closer. She ran and dove into the opening as the machine exploded, buying them precious seconds. She pulled out a batarang from her belt.

"Hang on a second." She plugged her wrist computer into the socket on the wall. She began to type away and spoke, knowing that Artemis was wondering what she was doing.

"Blocking out caves motion and heat sensors. Prevents the enemy from tracking us." She turned to look at Artemis. Artemis looked scared but angry.

"That's great but who is the enemy?" Robin shook her head.

"I don't know. But I bet I can find out. Downloading cave security footage now." They watched their teammates interact and Robin couldn't help but feel like Aqualad was acting odd. But then they were attacked. The camera went black, the footage turning to static. Artemis gasped.

" What happened?"

"Explosion took out the camera I'll find another angle." Robin pulled up the other three cameras and watched dismayed as each one was taken out, almost methodically.

"That's it all four are dead." Artemis looked stricken.

"I meant the cameras! I'm sure the others are fine. Just give me a second to find the fastest way to the hanger." Artemis nodded.

"Of course their fine, they all have superpowers." Robin glanced up from her holocomputer. Artemis looked shaken. That wasn't good she needed to keep her head in the game. They headed off together down the access tunnels towards the hanger.


	5. By The Book

**Author's Note: Not much to say here, except I am changing the way Robin loses her cape cause it's not very clear in the episode. And Robin is always prepared. I own nothing. **

5. By The Book

Robin led the way through the vents crawling up two levels to the right room. The vent covers were nearly invisible from the outside but Robin quickly found the one she was looking for and pried it open jumping out of the vents and landing in a catlike crouch. Artemis followed.

"Come on, there's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases but the blueprints weren't exactly forthcoming about which one it was." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, cliché much?" Robin laughed lightly.

"You think that's bad you should see the Batcave. Let's just say Wally's not the only one who had an obsession with souvenirs." They walked carefully down the rows of books when suddenly there was the distinct sound of the door being opened. Both girls spun round weapons drawn, but Robin knew that an unknown enemy could easily take them down. So she did the smart thing. She grabbed Artemis by the arm and bodily dragged her behind one of the bookshelves. Robin crouched in wait as the metallic footsteps grew closer. She was watching through the books as the footsteps grew closer. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

"Artemis. Robin." Artemis sighed in relief as the figure drew closer but Robin wasn't convinced.

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis ran out from behind the shelves grinning, Robin tried to grab hold of her quiver but just missed as she revealed their hiding place.

_Amateur._ Robin thought as she glanced back through the books. Her heart dropped. It wasn't Red Tornado. Robin spotted the yellow detailing all up the red robots chest as he raised an arm to grab a petrified looking Artemis. Robin leapt just managing to push her friend aside and miss the robots hand at the same time.

"Yes on the Red, no on the Tornado!" They ran for the exit as the robot straightened to pursue them. But before they could reach it another red robot, this one looked female, blocked their path. They ran back the way they had come as she shot jets of fire out of both hands. Robin back flipped up to the top of the bookshelves and kept going as Artemis followed.

"Who, what are they!?" Artemis was starting to panic slightly, Robin could hear it in her voice as the shelves behind them caught fire. The fire alarm buzzed and the sprinklers went off drenching everything. Robin dove down to the floor and began scanning the bookshelf in front of her. If she knew Batman she could figure out which one was the right book to pull. Artemis remained on top of the shelf behind her. Robin heard the crunch of metal against wood and the sound of books and bookshelves falling like dominos. Artemis gasped and leapt down beside Robin. Robin scanned the bookshelf again looking for the one out of place. She found it, a large red tome lined in black. The Mysteries of Udolpho. She grabbed it and pulled. The shelf in front of them shuddered and lowered revealing a passageway behind it. They dove into it and Robin was pleased at the sound of the bookshelf sliding back into place behind them. Artemis stared at her.

"How did you know which book it would be?" Robin winked.

"Because I know Batman. The Mysteries of Udolpho, pretty simple choice if you've read it." Artemis rolled her eyes as they raced down the corridor.

"And of course you have. Is there anything you don't know?" Robin grinned.

"Not a lot!" Artemis paled slightly but Robin ignored her in favor of pulling up her map as they ran. Artemis grabbed her arm.

"So wait did you know Tornado had siblings!" Robin frowned and shook her head.

"No." Robin went to turn left but Artemis grabbed her arm again.

"So now what! Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League, how are we supposed to take down two of him?!" Robin turned to her.

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." She was just trying to lighten the mood slightly, knowing Artemis was really starting to panic now but it didn't do any good.

"Stop joking! This is serious! They…" She was cut off as the PA system in the cave buzzed to life and the voice of not red tornado came from all around them.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." Robin relaxed slightly.

"Why do you look so relaxed!? They are going to kill the team!" Robin looked at Artemis seriously.

"I look relaxed because they haven't killed them already." With that Robin raced off leading the way down the passageways like she had been living here all her life. She didn't even falter as the PA continued its countdown. They turned down two more hallways as another minute went by, marked by the monotone voice that menaced their team through the speakers.

"Come on we can access the hanger from here!" Robin turned slightly and paused. Artemis was about to pull her down the hall when she heard it too. The sound of water rushing through the hallways. She turned and gasped as she saw the tidal wave headed their way.

"Or not." Robin didn't even sound scared, more annoyed than anything. Artemis never took her eyes off the rapidly approaching water as they ran.

"Will you stop saying that!" She practically screeched, fear keeping her from caring if she sounded afraid or not. Robin didn't get a chance to answer though as the wave caught up to them, sweeping them down the hallway. Artemis almost groaned aloud as her arrows were washed out of her quiver. Robin pulled something out of her belt and stuck it in her mouth. A breathing apparatus of some kind then Artemis noted as she struggled to hold her breath. Robin grabbed hold of her shoulder and handed her the thin black tube. She nodded in thanks and breathed through it, blessed air sweeping into her lungs. She needed one of these, if they lived through this she would have to talk to Robin about getting one.

But before she could think any further something grabbed hold of her foot and she screamed the breathing apparatus slipping from her lips. Robin dove past her grabbing one of the floating arrows as she did. She stabbed it into the male robots eye forcing it to release Artemis's ankle. She turned to swim away but the robot reached out and grabbed hold of her cape. For a second they struggled as Artemis's vision swam. Then Robin was grabbing hold of her and swimming the other way as a faint beeping sound resounded around them. Then the world behind them exploded forcing them down the hall. Robin yanked on Artemis's arm and produced a second black tube from somewhere in that life saving utility belt. She didn't even bother using it herself before she placed it in Artemis's mouth. As her vision cleared Artemis saw Robin swimming down the hall, but something was wrong she didn't have her cape. No time to linger on that now she swam after her youngest teammate.


	6. Out Of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note: Not much to say here either. I don't own anything please review.**

6. Out Of The Frying Pan

When they finally surfaced Robin was gasping for air. Artemis was about to hand back her breathing thingy, as she had decided to call it, but before she could Kid Flash's voice rang out.

"Look out!" She had never been happier to hear his voice as she and Robin dove back under the water, narrowly avoiding another shower of fire. Following the red of Robin's shirt she surfaced nest to the immobilized forms of Kid Flash and Superboy. It looked like someone had heated and bent metal around them to keep them in place.

"You guys alright?" Robin panted trying to assess the situation and catch her breath at the same time. Superboy was the one who answered, he looked panicked.

"Don't worry about us! Help M'ggan!" Robin looked up to the secondary level of the hanger. She could just see the glow of fire up there, not good for a Martian, or an Atlantian for that matter.

"Aqualad, is she…." Artemis couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She couldn't say dead, because that would make all of this too real.

"She is unconscious. I fear she, we may not survive much longer." Their conversation was cut off however as another ball of fire came flying their way. They dove under the water as Wally cried out in fear, though whether it was for them or himself was anyone's guess. Robin and Artemis surfaced running up the stairs but before they could reach Aqualad and M'ggan the female red robot blocked their path. Artemis pulled an arrow her heart clenching as she realized that it was her second to last one. She backed down a few steps before she heard Robin pull out two bird-arangs. She glanced behind her and saw the other red robot rising from the water to block their path.

"Any ideas! I'm running low on arrows here!" Robin nodded fingers fiddling almost imperceptibly with one of the devices.

"Distract her, now!" Artemis fired and the robot swatted aside. Robin knew exactly what she was doing as she threw her bird-arangs, they clanged off of the robot and went flying exactly as she wanted them to. She heard Kid Flash curse as he very nearly got a haircut. Robin dove off the stairs back into the water, Artemis following seconds later. Robin could feel the water heating at the surface as the female red threw fire at them. Robin lead the way down to another vent cover and with only a slight effort pulled it out of the wall. She let Artemis go first and quickly followed letting the vent cover sink down to the bottom of the lake that had once been the hanger. They both surfaced gasping this time as Robin climbed out of the water. Artemis followed, she was close to tears as the monotone voice returned.

"Six minutes."

"What do we do now?" Robin coughed, spitting out a bit of water before answering in a steely voice Artemis hadn't heard since they had last patrolled in Gotham.

"We save them, that's how this works."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work but those things took down our four _super powered_ friends!" Robin paused watching Artemis behind the white lenses of her mask.

"You seem distraught." Artemis was practically hysterical.

"Of course I'm distraught! M'ggan is dying! We have _no _powers and I'm down to my last arrow! How could I not be distraught?!" Robin glared.

"Well get traught or get dead!" Artemis looked at her stunned, she'd never heard Robin raise her voice before. Artemis's voice shook.

"How are you so calm?" Robin began to crawl down the tunnel.

"Practice, I've been doing this since I was nine." Artemis's eyebrows rose. Maybe Diane was right and Batman was guilty of child endangerment. But she had other things to worry about now.

"What good is any of that now! How are we supposed to beat unrelenting machines?" Robin slapped a hand to her head.

"Duh! How could I have been so stupid! They're machines! And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range!" Artemis glared at the young acrobat.

"That's great but you'd better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver!" Robin shook her head. Normally she had several EMP grenades in her belt but she had taken them out to work on them and hadn't put them back yet.

"Fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one." She tapped her earpiece.

"What do you say KF? Doable?" Artemis just barely heard Wally's voice from Robin's earpiece.

"Totally doable, with the two of us anyway. And you know if we had more time."

"How are you talking to him, I thought the coms were down?" Robin nodded as she listened to Kid Flash give her instructions.

"They are, I bypassed normal communications by using one of my bird-arangs to rig up a closed circuit com link between it and my earpiece." Artemis stared.

"You had a bird-arang ready for that." Robin nodded.

"How is it you don't have an EMP emitter in there, you've got everything else!?" Robin nodded as she pulled a vent cover off the wall and slid into the med lab.

"Poor planning on my part, Batman's gonna be pissed when he finds out. I'll be running extra drills and polishing the Batmobile for a month." Artemis let out a slightly hysterical laugh as Robin led them to the x-ray machine. Robin focused on the machine. Artemis could only hear Robin's half of the conversation.

"A ripple effect! Like dropping a stone in a pond." She paused listening to what Wally was saying. She pulled up a schematic on her wrist computer.

"So I'll need to hook it up to the cave's main generator." Artemis looked at her.

"Is there any chance at all that the generator isn't in the hanger?" Robin shook her head.

"With our luck today? Do you even think you should ask that question?" Artemis shook her head, eyes looking scared.


	7. A Bird In The Hand

**Author's Note: Yep more cliffhangers! I own nothing. Please review!**

7. A Bird In The Hand

Robin talked to Kid Flash almost the entire way back to the hanger setting up a plan. Artemis trailed behind. This could work, Robin was going to get them out of this. They only had four minutes left. Robin quietly removed and set aside the vent cover and leapt just a quietly down into the small room overlooking the hanger. Artemis wasn't sure what this room was for but she hardly cared. Robin tapped her earpiece.

"Ok KF, make with the distraction." Kid Flash and Superboy began taunting the two robots as Robin hooked up a zip line to the wall and shot it to the top of the generator.

"Cover me." Robin said and Artemis nodded pulling out her last arrow as Robin propelled down the zip line with the glowing blue device. As silently as possible Robin pulled a large metal access panel aside. The boys continued to taunt the robots as Robin carefully placed the device into a slot in the generator and hooked her wrist computer into the generator.

"Rerouting power now." Nothing happened. For several seconds as nothing continued to happen Robin frantically looked over the machine.

"Damn! The circuit is incomplete! I need something conductible. A piece of metal, or…" Robin said, more to herself than anyone else as she searched her utility belt. Before she could pull out anything Artemis screamed a warning behind her. She turned just in time to get swept up in the torrent of water. It roiled around her as she desperately tried to hold on to the generator. Her grip slipped and the cord connecting her computer with the generator snapped. She was tossed about in the raging water until her back ran smack into the wall, or maybe it was the floor she honestly couldn't tell anymore, of the hanger forcing air out of her lungs. She felt the torrent calming and tried to struggle as she was lifted in a column of water towards the second level of the hanger. She thought she could hear Wally swearing and threatening the robots as Superboy roared but her world was going fuzzy. She couldn't think beyond the need for air as the crushing pressure around her forced what little she had left out of her lungs. The last thing she felt was water rushing into her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

Aqualad watched, horrorstruck as the male red robot lowered Robin's limp form to the floor. She didn't look like she was breathing. Where was Artemis!? She was their last hope now, whatever she did she had to do it soon or they wouldn't survive, none of them. He feared Robin was already dead.

Wally swore and cursed at the robots as the water rose around him. He was angry at them for hurting his best friend. But he was also angry at himself because the Flash would have had no problems getting out of this. Aqualad must have passed out too because he couldn't hear him trying to check on Robin. They were all going to die if Artemis didn't do something soon. The one minute warning rang out from the unfeeling metal throat of the male robot.

What felt like an eternity later the sound of the elevator doors reached Wally's ears as he struggled to keep his head above water. He could hear Artemis's voice just before the water covered his head.

"I surrender! Stop the clock!" He had no idea what happened next, nor did he really care. All that really mattered was that the water had receded moments later and the glow from the fire was gone. Wally gasped for air as Superboy called out.

"Kaldur! How's M'ggan?" Wally heard Aqualad panting.

"She breathes. What of Robin?" Aqualad watched as Artemis ran to the unmoving acrobat's side. Her eyes widened as she placed a hand on his chest.

"He… He's not breathing!"The entire group was silent as Artemis began administering CPR to their youngest member.

No one else noticed it but Artemis did. Something was wrong. It wasn't working the way it should be, nor did Robin's chest feel like it should have. Her eyebrows shot up as she realized what was wrong. She adjusted the chest compressions and held Robins nose closed as she began to give her mouth to mouth. After three more tries there was a rasping cough from the still form of the acrobat. Artemis carefully rolled her onto her side as she coughed up water and gasped for air.

Wally cheered at the sound of the coughing. Artemis fell back onto her ass as she breathed a sigh of relief as the notion that had saved Robins life began to take hold. Robin rolled over to look at her and smiled slightly between pants for air.

"Way to get traught." Artemis laughed and hugged the smaller girl.


	8. A Traitor Among Us

**Author's Note: Yes Artie may have figured something out, after all giving CPR to a boy feels very different than giving CPR to a girl. I own nothing! Please review. **

8. Traitor Among Us

Artemis helped Robin to her feet as M'ggan slowly woke. Once she was coherent the four of them made their way down to where Superboy and Kid Flash were still trapped. Robin was still unsteady on her feet, but Artemis didn't blame her. Drowning was bound to make even the most coordinated person a little clumsy.

"Robin! Are you ok? Mygodyoualmostdied! Welltechnicallyyoudiddie! Whatwereyouthinking! Neverscaremelikethatagain, younearlygavemeaheartattack." Robin laughed as Kid Flash spoke faster, vibrating in place but not quite enough to actually vibrate out of the metal.

"Chill out Wally or you're gonna give yourself a nose bleed trying to get out of there. Wally pouted as Artemis laughed.

"Dude!" Robin grinned looking tired.

"Hey Artie, how about you see if you can find something to cut Kid Mouth and Superboy out of this stuff?" Artemis nodded and sat Robin down next to Kid Flash before racing off to see what she could find.

"So Robin, dude, what happened! We were worried sick about you guys when they left to go find you!" Robin sighed and began to explain. By the time Artemis returned with a large laser Robin, never one to mince words or sugar coat anything unless necessarily, had finished telling them all she knew.

"Didn't mean to drown, blacked out before I could do anything." Wally glared at Artemis who was fiddling with the switches on the laser.

"Would you quit playing with that thing and cut us loose already!?" Artemis returned his glare.

"It's not working genius! EMP shuts down all machines!" They all whirled, as best they could as a terrifyingly familiar mechanical voice sounded from the entrance to the hanger.

"All machines present at the time." They all sagged with relief as Red Tornado flew over to them.

"What has occurred?" Robin, who had leapt to her feet and reached for her utility belt, wobbled on her feet but waved off Aqualad who reached out to help her.

"Had a little visit from your family." Artemis glared at Red Tornado as Robin gestured to the two prone robots which Aqualad had dragged down to the primary level of the hanger so they could keep an eye on them.

"Your extremely nasty family!" Artemis quipped still trying to get the laser to work. If Red Tornado had possessed eyebrows Robin would bet good money they would be raised in surprise.

"I was not aware I had relations." He walked past the group towards the robots and Superboy growled.

"Where have you been?" Red Tornado did not react to his obvious anger.

"Monitor Duty on the Watchtower. When it became clear cave communications were down I attempted to transport here but your zeta beam tubes were also non functional. So I transported to Providence and proceeded here." As Red knelt down next to investigate the robots Rolly, Superboy's pet alien machine whirred and pulled itself free of the wall rolling to his side where he was barely able to pet it. At the same moment the laser in Artemis's hands went off, nearly frying her foot. She cried out in surprise but managed to not drop the machine. Robin's eyes widened.

"The pulse has worn off! Red don't!" Robin raced forward as Red Tornado touched the hand of the other red robot. A spark of deep red light passed between them and Red Tornado whirled on the team. Two large tornados appeared sucking the air from the room. Wally and Superboy were the first to go down followed closely by M'ggan and Aqualad. Robin pulled out a bird-arang and threw it at Red Tornado but it never got close to hitting him as he summoned another tornado around it sending it spinning back toward Robin who tried to move out of the way, but too slow as the bird-arang exploded sending her flying into the metal that surrounded Superboy, her head met metal and she knew no more.


	9. Finding The Truth

**Author's Note: This one goes into what the episode didn't, how the league found the team! I own nothing, please review!**

9. Finding The Truth

Batman returned to the Batcave at almost four in the morning. The League mission had been long and difficult but by some miracle they had all made it out of it unscathed. He had expected Robin to be back by now, she was usually back from the Mountain at around one.

"Alfred, has Robin called in?" Alfred, who was dusting the dinosaur, shook his head.

"No Master Bruce. Miss Diane has not been in contact. I was under the impression she would be at the Mountain 'trolling' Miss Artemis." Alfred made his way down the ladder that was positioned next to the large dinosaur. Batman lowered his cowl. He tapped his earpiece.

"Robin. Robin, come in. Robin!" Static met his ears and his heart dropped.

"Batman to Aqualad. Kaldur. Kaldu'ram!" Nothing.

"Kid Flash! Come in."

"Miss Martian!"

"Superboy!"

"Artemis! Someone answer me!" The static persisted. Bruce rushed to the Batcomputer. He tried to pull up cave security systems but found them all dead. Racing to the zeta tubes he tried to access the cave but the tubes were in emergency shutdown mode. That only happened when they had been unexpectedly shut down, they needed time to reboot. Batman didn't waste any more time, he called the League.

"Batman to Justice League." Superman answered the call immediately, Batman almost never called the League especially this soon after a mission.

"What's wrong Batman?" Batman's scowl was deeper than usual.

"Has anyone had any contact with Mount Justice or any member of the team?" Superman shook his head.

"Not that I know of, hang on I'll check." With that he turned and spoke to the other members of the league that were still in the Watchtower. The Flash raced over to the computer next to Superman.

"Bats what happened? Why are you so concerned about the kids all of a sudden?" Batman had to take a deep breath in order to not start yelling at the Flash.

"I attempted to contact Robin, who is late, and got only static. After failing to get a hold of him I attempted to contact the rest of the team, with the same result. Their zeta tube is in emergency shutdown and the Mountain's security system is offline. I believe they may be in danger." By this point the rest of the league members had gathered around the monitor. Green Arrow looked pale and J'hhon's eyes were wide with fear for his niece.

"I am zetaing to Providence. Anyone willing can and should meet me there. Flash, do not run ahead, if the team is in danger you might get them killed if you run in without thinking." Barry paled under his red cowl but nodded racing off to the zeta tubes followed by everyone else in the room. Batman raced to his own zeta tube and programmed it for Providence. The tube glowed and he stepped forward almost into the Flash as he materialized in Providence.

"The others are on their way, but…" Batman glared.

"Then we wait for them." They only waited a few minutes but Flash had nearly set the grass on fire twice by the time the rest of them got there. The gathered heroes consisted of Batman, The Flash, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Captain Marvel.

"Right, Flash and I are going on ahead. When we get to the Mountain we will check in. You follow only when we give you the go ahead, if this is a trap I want to be ready for it." They nodded at him and the Flash grabbed hold of him. He felt a whoosh of air and suddenly they were outside Mount Justice. Batman sighed, he hated running with the Flash but it was necessary. Batman scanned the area, all seemed quiet, too quiet. He motioned Flash to him. Barry was twitching he was so nervous. Bruce regretted picking him but he had been the one who could get him to his daughter fastest.

"We are going in through one of the secret passageways. If anyone ever finds out about this passage from you I'll know. Barry nodded as Bruce led the way to a spot about halfway up the mountain itself. He pushed aside a large rock and typed out an insanely long code into the keypad beneath. The larger rock in front of him swung open and Bruce leapt into the opening. Barry followed him. When he made it to the bottom of the passage he found Bruce kneeling on the damp floor.

"There shouldn't be water here, did a pipe burst or something?" Batman didn't respond. Barry raced over to him and gasped as he saw what was in his hands. Robin's cape lay sodden and torn on the floor.

"He managed to get it off before they got a hold of him. But Artemis doesn't look like she was that lucky. I count sixteen arrows, about half her quiver. Robin set off some explosives here too, but they must have been completely underwater or they would have left bigger scorch marks." Batman quickly pried off a panel on the wall revealing a set of access ports. He pulled out a cable and a small black box. The box glowed and a computer, much like Robin's wrist mounted version, appeared.

"Tapping into caves motion and heat sensors." He tapped a few buttons and frowned.

"Correction, reactivating the motion and heat sensors, Robin must have turned them off at some point." He nearly sighed in relief as he found six heat signatures, they weren't moving though.

"The hanger. Tread carefully, I'm not picking up any other heat signatures but that doesn't mean there aren't other people here. The Flash nodded and raced off toward the hanger, Batman in hot pursuit. He was still a few rooms away when he heard Barry cry out and yell.

"Bruce!" It had to be serious if he was using Batman's forbidden first name. Batman picked up the pace and was in the hanger in moments. He found a harrowing sight there. All six members of the team were lying strewn around in the aftermath of what had to have been an epic battle. None of them looked alright. Kid Flash and Superboy were held upright in melted metal while the others were laid out on the floor. Batman's eyes zeroed in on Robin who lay face down at the base of the metal that held Superboy immobile. Blood had pooled around Robin's face and Batman didn't think twice, didn't worry about this being a trap, he just ran to his partner's side. He made to flip her over but his glove came away sticky and red with mostly dried blood. The cut on the back of her head would need stitches, he could do that once he made sure she was alive.

He flipped her over gently, she looked tiny without her cape. She was breathing, suddenly he could breathe again. He tapped his ear com.

"Batman to Superman. Get over her ASAP. Whatever did this is long gone but the team are all down." He cut off the call there knowing it would get them to the mountain faster. He turned back to his protégé determined to take whatever had done this apart piece by piece.


	10. Awakening FINAL CHAPTER

**Author's Note: I know I should have gotten to this a while ago but I didn't. Also LAST CHAPTER! Bwahahahah. I own nothing.**

10. Awakening

The rest of the league members arrived about five minutes after Batman made the call. They found Batman and the Flash in the hanger trying to wake up their respective partners. Black Canary rushed to Superboy as Aquaman and Green Arrow rushed to their protégés. J'hhon rushed to his niece gently lifting her into a sitting position. A few minutes later they were rewarded when Wally groaned and woke up coughing. The Flash ran off and came back milliseconds later with a bottle of water. He tipped it so Wally could take a drink. Wally sipped and coughed again. Green eyes opened and blinked hard before Wally looked around and saw the rest of the team laid out around him. He began babbling, talking at practically light speed.

"Wally slow down! You're gonna hurt yourself kiddo! Take a deep breath, what happened?" Wally took a deep breath and opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by a groan from the prone figure in Batman's arms. He craned his neck to see Robin face half covered in blood, whites of her mask slowly becoming more visible meaning that the eyes under them were opening. Wally began to vibrate and panic again. Barry didn't catch most of it but he caught three very scary words.

Dead, bloody, and Tornado.

Robin groaned again and twitched. All eyes were fixed on the youngest member of their superhero family, the room was silent except for Wally's constant babbling. The whites on Robins mask opened entirely and she blinked up at Batman.

"Batman?" The whites of her mask widened and she shot to her feet wobbling slightly but not caring.

"Where are they?" Wally shook his head, his voice finally slowing down to understandable levels.

"Gone." Robin was wobbling again and Batman caught her as she stumbled.

"Owww." Batman glanced at the Flash as the others went back to their attempts to revive the other teens while Superman carefully began to cut Wally free of the metal.

"Flash, med kit now." Barry nodded at Batman and raced off. He returned moments later with a white kit and a kitchen stool. Batman sat Robin down on the stool as Superboy started to come around. Robin would have rolled her eyes if her head didn't hurt so bad. Batman took hold of her arm and carefully injected a mild anesthetic from the med kit into her arm. Superboy looked around blinking carefully as M'ggan was helped to her feet by J'hhon. She glanced at Superboy and smiled as she saw he was alright. Robin flinched slightly as Batman cleaned the cut on the back of her head with disinfectant. He paused but continued after a moment. Kaldur was the next to awaken at the slight, nearly silent gasp of pain Robin gave as Batman began to stitch up the cut. He looked around, silver eyes slightly panicked.

Then he spotted the league members and smiled slightly as Aquaman helped him to his feet. They spoke in Atlantian as Aquaman hugged his apprentice. Wally almost fell forward as Superman finished cutting him loose. Barry caught him and sat him down next to Robin while he rushed off to find something for the young speedster to eat. Robin had stopped fussing about not needing stitches a while ago instead sitting watching her feet as Wally explained what had happened to the gathered adults. It only took a few minutes for him to explain the initial attack, it was what had happened after that none of them were clear on. Robin was still being stitched up and Batman glared at anyone who tried to question her while he was finishing the stitches. Artemis was still out cold.

"Ok but who were they?" Barry questioned as his nephew bit into his third protein bar. Wally shook his head, glancing at the burns on his arms and torso from where the metal had been heated and bent into place. The burns were healing faster now that he had protein in his system. Batman cut the thread and patted Robin on the shoulder. Robin nodded slightly and pulled up her holo computer. Half of the screen was graying and Robin sighed shutting off the computer and opening the back two compartments on her glove. Water dripped out of them and electricity sparked. Robin growled under her breath and yanked the glove off tossing it aside as Artemis groaned and sat up, Green Arrow supporting her as if they were really related. Robin almost laughed, for a team that was founded because of the League's lack of trust in them they had a hell of a lot of secrets from each other. Artemis sat up looking around desperately, scared.

"Wait where are the Reds?" Robin didn't turn as she spoke.

"They're gone. All three of them." The league looked around at each other, eyebrows raised as Robin began to explain what had happened to them. Green Arrows eyes widened when Robin recounted the lack of warning they had been given, attacked the second they entered the Mountain. Her explanation was short and to the point. Artemis sighed in relief as Robin glossed over her panicking. Artemis was forced to pick up the story from where Robin had blacked out. She glossed over her panic attack, sobbing in the vents as she watched her friends dying, and claimed she just fell down the vents into Wally's trophies room and found her arrow. She had made a plan from there. She had managed to shoot the arrow perfectly into the incomplete circuit, allowing the EMP to take down the Reds and free the others. She faltered as she explained how Robin hadn't been breathing, how Robin had been technically dead for a good two minutes while she did CPR.

Batman tensed, eyes on his partner as she looked anywhere but at him. He glared and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head slightly. The rest of the room was staring at them at that point but neither detective was paying any attention to them. Artemis cleared her throat and Batman motioned for her to continue. She did so finishing the story with an explanation of Red Tornado's betrayal.

"And then I blacked out. I have no idea why Red would do that. It doesn't make sense." The team looked at each other except Robin who was glaring at the spot where the Reds had been.

They were gonna get to the bottom of this, whether the league liked it or not.


End file.
